


Happiness Steps Up to Greet Me

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, morning sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: It's a rainy day in Schitt's Creek.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 34
Kudos: 104





	Happiness Steps Up to Greet Me

**Author's Note:**

> For all my Rosebuddies who were discussing, well, everything today.
> 
> Title from "Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head" by David and Bacharach.

David glared at the sky as he stepped out the door of Patrick’s apartment, annoyed by its betrayal. So many dark clouds; so much wind; so many huge raindrops. There was no way he was making it to the store with his hair intact. Even with his rain poncho secured and his umbrella open, he knew it was a lost cause. It meant that in addition to having to hang his wet outer clothes to dry in the stockroom all day, he would have to re-do his hair in the tiny bathroom at the store. He would also have to squish in wet shoes because the only good option with these jeans were his Rick Owens. Why did a storm have to hit today? Why was everything so dreary?

Not to mention that because he was running late there wouldn’t even be a moment to stop for coffee at the Café. Probably for the best, since the potholes in the street between the café and the store had grown in recent weeks, and he could interest neither Roland nor Ronnie nor Bob nor even his Mother in expediting the fixing of them. With his luck on a morning like this he’d step right in one while balancing his umbrella and coffee (and pastry).

As he approached the front door of the store the rain _really_ began to pelt down. He could feel it hitting the back of his neck, around his poncho and under the umbrella. As he pushed through the door huffing out a loud “DAMN IT,” he looked up to see Patrick standing behind the cash. With a Danish in a bag and two to-go cups from the Café, only one of which had a tea bag string poking out. “Morning, Sunshine,” Patrick said with his huge, fond, smile.

Stopped in his tracks, dripping rain all over the floor that would have to be mopped up, David realized that perhaps the day wasn’t that dreary after all.


End file.
